Look After Me
by BleedingAngel91
Summary: The exchange was longer than necessary but neither minded. Hagi pulled away from her, her eyes glowed bright red, blood covered her lips, and dripping from them sliding from the corners of her mouth to her cheek. “…I would look after you.”


_**Author's Note: Tell me what you think about this… Flames are welcomed.**_

Couple: Saya && Hagi

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I don't own Blood +

Summary: Saya's thoughts as Hagi takes her to the ocean, then feeds her some of his blood.

Look After Me

Saya looked out towards the water. It looked perfect; beautiful, refreshing, and welcoming all at once. It was still two hours before sunset meaning that the ocean wasn't quite yet at it's finest. The sun just a quarter from setting for another night, was still breathtaking. The sun sparkled off the soft blue of the ocean. Peaceful, that was the only thing that Saya could really feel whenever she looked at this type of setting; peaceful. The water lapped her bare feet.

Hagi watched quietly as Saya walked down a strip of the beach. Her emotions seemed to be controlling her, weakening her to any possible attack from the chiropterans. Not only that, but she didn't want him anywhere near her at this moment in time, yet she craved his blood. He watched her stumble briefly before continuing on her walk. "Saya." He breathed into the wind.

'Why?' Her mind whispered softly as she came to a stop in front of the water. 'Why does the majority of my memories have to be covered with blood and monsters?' Eyes closed briefly, but thoughts continued at a faster pace. 'Blood…' That word was a frantic thought. 'Blood is everywhere. I can't seem to get it off my skin.' Her fingers tightened around the backs of her shoes. 'Why does it have to occupy all my memories? Even my most happy ones. And Hagi…' Her head dropped forward. 'It's my fault he's the way he is! My fault that he has a chiropteran hand! My fault that he has had to live all these years!' Eyes snapped open as a wave of dizziness swept over her. Saya's vision blurred and dimmed.

"Saya." Hagi's soft dark voice was in her ear as she felt herself being lifted bridal style. Saya's grip on her shoes slipped as the tennis shoes feel to the sand beach floor. "Saya you must take my blood." He told her softly. His stare almost blank as he watched her bury her face into his shirt. "Saya."

She didn't bother to answer Hagi. 'You're always there for me, aren't you Hagi?' Saya thought brokenly. Her eyes began to burn with sudden tears, the small lump of emotion in her throat multiplied in size. 'Will you always look after me?' Her eyes clinched tighter together stopping the possibility of her tears falling freely.

Hagi felt her body tremble in his embrace as he pulled her tighter against his body, warming her with his body. "Saya?"

She turned her face from him, uncomfortable with her depressing emotion that seemed to be feeding on her bloody memories. "You can put me down now Hagi." His hold on her didn't loosen any as she looked out to the ocean so he couldn't see her tears. Saya realized that the sun was already set and she had her favorite part. That, seemed to be her undoing, she felt broken in Hagi's arms, her tears flowing; silently and steadily. Her body felt lax as if she were a resting, instead of crying in the arms of her chevalier.

"Saya is something wrong?" Hagi questioned her softly. He had knelt in the sand, fully prepared to give the young woman his blood forcefully, if need be. He received no answer other than a weak whimper. "You need blood Saya." He told her his voice seemed to hypnotize her as she nodded still crying. Hagi began to unwrap his hand, his other hand disappeared beneath his coat before it was suddenly back in sight with a dagger. Bringing it to his hand he pressed the metal into his chiropteran flesh before replacing metal with his lips. Hagi took enough blood into his mouth that he knew would sustain her for at least several days.

Saya felt her head being lifted and she opened her eyes. Her teary eyes met sober dark eyes. When his lips were a breaths away she questioned him. "Will you look after me Hagi?"

Hagi placed his lips to hers, blood being passed from one to another. The act didn't look as intimate or sexual as it felt, but their relationship was anything but platonic in the prior years. The exchange was longer than necessary but neither minded. Hagi pulled away from her, her eyes glowed bright red, blood covered her lips, and dripping from them sliding from the corners of her mouth to her cheek. Hagi gently wiped the blood from her cheek, leaving a smear. "Even if that was not your wish Saya, I would look after you."


End file.
